テイルテイル Wiki
Welcome to When you make a new page, add it to the unfinished list. To Do list ( ) ←unrelated *'Review all the new chapters ' If you think a chapter sounds ok, just sign it with your character. When enough people signed we can start putting them into the game. *Give up on cart and go ahead and do chapters 2 and 3 Done, just has to be checked. General discussion 天: About the Character "ラン". I think translating her name as "Ran" would sound more female than "Lan". E.g. in the anime "Conan" a female character of the same name got her name translated like that, as "Ran Mori". What do you people think? Komi: I strongly support this decision! 出: No objections here. 電:Makes sense to me. also there's the fact that "lan" makes me think of local area networks. 狼:Ran, to me, does not sound like a name. Lan sounded more pronouncable. But if everyone wants to change it, go ahead. Komi: Well then, seeing as most agree, I took the liberty to edit the chapters currently being worked on along with the summary. Suppose people will have to remember what's the origin of the name to imagine that the pronunciation may be different from what they think, but Ran over Lan means something on the original version, so, I think for that much its worth it. 天: I also just realized that by changing her name to "Ran" we dodged the bullet of calling her "Lan=Tern" -> lantern , which while it may be where her name came from in the first place, sounds just silly XD ---- 汁: Just want to double check: the translation is supposed to be written in the present tense (as are the two "finished sections"), right? I just want to know for sure and have this recorded so I can edit/review things with some stability. 天: We're trying to stay as close as we can to the original, in which the plot summary is in the past tense and the actual story is in the present tense. Sometimes it's a little difficult tho. For example after a direct speech it will sometimes state in the past tense what the speaker did while he was speaking. Komi: Just want to inform of a potential issue that may require some posterior attention concerning the editing of the Sinario Files. I solved the issue for the first chapter, but this error already happened twice more and it requires text editing. In a nutshell, the game was never expecting to read from the files things like apostrophes or mixing certain characters with western alphabet, and while for the most part there is no problem, sometimes these situations generate text errors. For example, on chapter two, there's a line going "Earlier I found a new document in dad's study, did I tell you about it?". The "dad's" part glitched and would show up as "dad fs". Putting around spaces in hopes of correcting things doesn't always work and can make things ugly, as such, altering the text may be necessary. For that situation I changed "dad's" into "father's" and it worked, however, it gets slightly out of character as it can be seen by the subsequent speeches. If more situations arise I will try to find something that fits in and works, but I will note those sections down so that if necessary collectively we can try and find more suiting ways to restructure a phrase (or part). The other possibility (unless a working fix is found) is to try (not guaranteed) and add or remove a space which will cause the text to display unevenly. What do you think it's the best choice? Alter text as needed or break the semi-uniform format? 天: I know some English speakers will hate me for this, but did you try replacing the real apostrophe ' with the typographical apostrophe... which wikipedia refuses to display for some reason, anyways the left one on the wiki-page: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apostrophe if that doesn't help, maybe you could even try single quotation marks. whatever keeps the game from messing up the text. Komi: Tried now, but as I was half predicting, no go. It's a special character and that screws with the file reading. So, since the Sinario editor only accepts ASCII stuff (Non-ASCII gets replaced by a ?), I can't try to use alternatives to the common space. Options are still the same, either rewrite things, or add/remove a space somewhere before the apostrophe using word. 天: Hm, how about this then: http://web.cs.mun.ca/~michael/c/ascii-table.html the one in the upper right corner left of 96 0140 0x60 would that one work since it's an ASCII character? Komi: Special character too, but I actually tried it since it's sitting on my country's keyboard. I'll try and talk with Momiji if something can be done, but, may not be easy because of the system in which the program was built. Komi: Ok, just as an update, as is, the issue isn't always as easy to solve as I expected. Seems that the... adding or taking away a space works even less often than I anticipated. Even worse, separating the words across lines, or even using a different page doesn't work neither, so it seems we may come to stumble on a lot more situations of this kind. The only remaining alternative seems to be to rewrite text, so I'll make alterations that try to stay in line with what's written and make notes of all changes for any posterior modifications. Stuff *The official site is http://circus.nandemo.gr.jp/sakuhin/yaminabe/kemono.html *The game's layout: Chapter_Layout Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Who's who Just a list to keep track of who's who on the wiki: *User:Circeus is http://wildcritters.us/wc/user/show/305; he uses the kanji 汁 (shiru) when commenting *User:Okamifujutsu is http://wildcritters.us/wc/user/show/530; he uses the kanji 狼 (ōkami) *User:Amara0 is http://wildcritters.us/wc/user/show/17; he uses the kanji 天 (ama) *User:Carteon is http://wildcritters.us/wc/user/show/533; he does not yet use a kanji because he has not yet commented on a translation *User:DigiManiac is http://wildcritters.us/wc/user/show/633; he was assigned the kanji 出 (de) by Circeus *User:Cyph34r is http://wildcritters.us/wc/user/show/682; he uses the kanji 電 *User:Tsukiyo is http://wildcritters.us/wc/user/show/779 ; who uses the kanji 月 (tsuki). assighned by 天. *User:Ehjay is http://wildcritters.us/wc/user/show/33 ; he uses the kanji 味 (aji) Category:Browse